The Revealment
by elegentlysimple
Summary: Harry and Ron inform Hermione about what happened last night. But what will happen when they venture into the forbidden forest? Just when they thought they were safe, death eaters strike. But is someone there to help?


Chapter 3: The Revealment  
  
"Ok", replied Hermione with confusion. "What kind of trouble have you guys managed to get yourself in now?", she looked from Harry to Ron, and Ron to Harry. "Come on", Harry said to his friends, "lets go down to the lake. That way we can talk in complete confidence". Harry walked swiftly back and out the Great Hall, but Hermione and Ron stayed back for a minute as Hermione held Ron's arm, wanting to speak with him. Ron looked at her and smiled gently, she seemed a little concerned about something. "What is it Hermione? Something wrong?". "It's just", she began, "us three always manage to get into some sort of trouble. Every year! It would be nice, for just one year, to stay out of danger, that's all. Sorry, I just have a feeling things are going to change this year. Change can be a little scary, huh?" She looked at Ron directly, searching for reassurance, which Ron noticed. "It's ok Hermione. The trouble we get into is what makes each year seem a little worth it, don't you reckon? I mean, even though we do get ourselves in dangerous situations, we always manage to get out of them having accomplished something. That's what matters, right?" He put an arm around her gently and walked her out of the hall. "When do you become so insightful, Ron?" She asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"What kept you two back?" Harry asked as they wandered down to the lake, each sitting on either side of him. "We were just talking", Hermione told him. "What, in secret?" Harry seemed a little annoyed. "No Harry, don't worry about it mate. We'd better tell Hermione about last night", Ron said. "I know! Hurry up and tell me!" Hermione demanded. Harry looked at her and began to explain. He told her about their adventure under the invisibility cloak to which she replied, "out at night on the first night?! It's starting to become a bit of a tradition!" He then went on and explained about everything they had seen.  
  
"Oh", Hermione said at last. "That seems so weird doesn't it? Dumbledore has always been secretive, but not in that sense. He does seem to know things doesn't he? But meeting with four dark strangers? I wonder what's going on. Did you hear anything at all that they were saying?"  
  
"No, nothing", Ron replied. "We walked in and Dumbledore knew we were there! But like we said, two of those..those..whatever they were, saw us too!" Neville suddenly approached the three of them, calling out as he came down to the lake. "Hey guys! How's it going? Sorry to interrupt you but they are calling all the people who want to go to Hogsmeade for the last time. You'd better hurry up, or you'll get left behind" "Thanks Neville!" Hermione called out to him. "Come on you two, we don't wanna miss out. We should continue this later ok?" Harry and Ron both agreed and they ran to catch up with everybody on their way to Hogsmeade. They found themselves walking behind Malfoy. "Great", Ron said under his breath, "can't we go up ahead or something? I really can't be bothered with him". "You're right", Harry agreed. They each ran up ahead with Malfoy yelling behind them, "oh, scared of me are you?! I'd run to if I was you!" "He is so full of it!" Hermione exclaimed. They could see Honeydukes in the distance and they all decided to head there. Despite the eerie mystery of the night before, Harry, Ron and Hermione were excited about being back at Hogwarts and the Hogsmeade weekend, so they thought they would have some fun and stack up on lollies and anything containing sugar.  
  
A little while later, they were coming down from their sugar highs and decided to take a break from walking. "My fee-eeet", Ron moaned. "Yes Ron. We know! We probably got a bit excited after eating all those lollies and now we're feeling the effects. Lets go in", she said, pointing to the sign, The Three Broomsticks. "Ah good idea", Harry agreed.  
  
They found a quiet table and ordered three butterbeers. "Ah that is so much better!" Ron said, gulping down his drink. "Ron, do you have to make that noise when you swallow?!" Hermione complained. "Why? Don't you like it? I think it's very attractive!" Ron said, causing Harry to laugh and nearly choke on his butterbeer. But he stopped immediately when he noticed what was in the opposite corner of the room. Hermione noticed Harry staring intently at something and looking very puzzled. "Harry, what is it?" she inquired. Ron looked in the same direction and said to them both, "Come on, lets get out of here". "But-", Hermione began. "Come on, lets go", Harry got up to leave and Hermione and Ron headed out in front of him. He left, following them, staring back into the corner one last time at the strangely familiar, four, dark figures intently staring at him.  
  
Why were all four of them staring at me? Harry wondered to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione. "You two are weird. Anyway, I was thinking, lets go and visit Gwarp tonight. It's been a long time, what do you think?" "Ok", said Harry. "What was that about getting ourselves into danger Hermione?" Ron asked her with a smile. She blushed and the continued to walk on, heading back to the castle.  
  
Later that night, they met in the common room at 10pm. Getting ready for their visit to the Forbidden Forrest. "Do we have to?", Ron asked. "You can stay Ron. But you'll get bored, and you'll have nightmares about spiders without me being here to wake you up", Harry replied, causing laughter from Hermione. "Ariight. I'm coming. Let's go, get it over and done with". They left the common room beneath the invisibility cloak. Harry and Ron carried the Marauderer's Map as they didn't want to get caught out by Dumbledore two nights in a row, or Filch.  
  
They walked across the grounds, past Hagrid's cabin. Harry stopped all of a sudden, causing Hermione and Ron to continue and the cloak to fall away from him. "Hey!" he said. "Wait a minute", he gazed over at Hagrids' cabin. Something was moving in there, the curtains seemed to be moving in the house. Weird thought Harry. "What is it Harry?", Hermione asked. "I thought I saw someone in there". "Don't be silly! You know Hagrid's not there. Come on, let's get going". They decided to take the risk of carrying the cloak rather than attempting to walk and have it draped over all three of them, as Ron was so tall is just wasn't working.  
  
They reached the forest, it didn't seem as scary as it once had. They had been in there so many times now. Harry and Hermione entered without haste, prompting Ron to follow. "Come on Ron", Harry called, as if to a dog. "Heeerrreee Ronny! It's not scary", he laughed.  
  
They reached Gwarp's spot, finally, and began to speak to him. He was greeted by all three of them with 'hello's and 'how are you'. As Ron and Hermione began to get a little closer to Gwarp, attempting to shake his huge hand, Harry glanced at the Mauraderer's Map, just in case. "That's strange", he said aloud, "shadows. There have never been shadows before. What does that mean?" "What?" asked Hermione? She nearly continued to question him but stopped short. "Harry! Behind you Harry!" Harry swung around, staring right into the face of Bellastric Lestrange. "You", he breathed, remembering her as the reason for Sirius's death. He was ready to face her but was a little caught out when he noticed another six death eaters. "Uh-oh", Ron cried.  
  
"Well, well, look what we have here? Why, isn't it the legendary Harry Potter and his bodyguards," she laughed and was followed by the others. "What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded. Harry could hear the fear in her voice. "Well, I'm glad you asked mudblood," Bellastric said. "How dare you call her that," Harry yelled, pulling his wand out at her. Bellastric took her own wand out and called out, "Expliariamus,". Harry wand fell behind him as the rest of the death eaters rounded on the three of them. As Ballestric was sbout to call on another spell, a shot of red light came out from the darkness and hit Bellastric right in her chest causing her to fall backwards. The other death eaters took there own wands out, looking around them to find where it came from.  
  
"Get away from them!" a voice came from the darkness. Bellastric got to her feet, looking around here. "Who's there?!" she called out, looking around. Four dark figures emerged from the shadows, all with their hoods covering their faces. Harry and Ron knew at once who they were. It was the four strange figures Dumbledore was talking to in the Great Hall. "Who are you? Show your selves!" Bellastric bellowed. The four dark figures stood there nothing moving.  
  
Authors Note: Hope you like this third chapter. The fourth one is coming soon. Thanx to mmelbear for your review. Please review, we would like to know what you think of this chapter. We know it's long. Thanx. 


End file.
